Winters love
by XxDarkAngel17xX
Summary: Amy Is a girl with a dark secret, something she'd rather keep locked away from the world. One day by an old frozen pond she is approached by Jack frost. That day will change both of their live's forever.


p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"(Amy's P.O.V)/spanbr /br /span style="font-size: 13pt;"I woke up in my bed, I could tell it was early in the morning. I rolled over and instantly felt pain, it was horrible. it was everywhere. I sighed and looked at the /spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"ceiling, memory's of last night came flowing back./spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;" /spanbr /br /emspan style="font-size: 13pt;"/flashback/ "You stupid bitch!" My mother yelled at me before slapping me hard in the face. She was drunk again I could tell. She had just gotten home and I was already being blamed for nothing. I backed away holding my face were I had just been hit, but this only brought a smile to her face. Anytime I showed a weakness it made things worse. I always /spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"regretted/spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;" backing away but I'm weak and I can't fight back. I'm too scared to fight back, it wouldn't do anything to help me anyways. She kept slowly walking towards me before I felt my back hit the wall, 'shit' I thought to myself, knowing I couldn't get away. I closed my eyes tightly knowing soon the pain would come and it did. the first blow was to my stomach, I winced and gasped for air. I could here my mother laughing. I could feel tears /spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"burning/spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;" in my eyes, but I couldn't cry not now. I felt another punch the the /spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"stomach, making me fall to the ground in pain. "Amy, I'm doing this to make you better." That made me cringe. 'to make me better, how cruel can you get, you heartless bitch' I thought to myself. But I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when she kicked me in the side. I yelped but that only made her kick me again, only this time it was harder. After what seemed like an hour she stopped kicking me. "Get up and go to your room, I'll give you one minute." Her words were cold. I tried hard to stand but pain shot through me. I winced but forced myself to /span/emspan style="font-size: 16px;"emcontinue, limping up the stairs I just barley made it in time. I closed my door and made my way to my bed laying down. /end of flashback/em/spanbr /br /span style="font-size: 13pt;"I looked at my clock, it was only 7 am. 'Great.' I thought to myself, its Saturday. I forced myself to sit up, I feel tears in my eyes when the pain hits but I don't let them fall. I slowly walk over to my /spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"mirror to see the damage from last night. There's a bruise on my face from the slap. I sigh and slowly pull up my shirt. My stomach and side are an ugly purple. It hurts a lot, but I know I have to go somewhere for the day to avoid being beaten more. Mom should be at work so I have a little time before I need to leave. I walk over to my closet and grab the first thing I see, witch is black skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt. ( it can be what ever color you want.) I look in the mirror and smile slightly. br /br /I walk down stairs and start looking for my scarf. I need something to cover the bruise on my cheek, plus its winter so In any case I would need it anyways. Once I find it I put it on making sure it covers most of the bruise on my face. then I grab my coat and boots and walk out. I take my Ipod out of my pocket and put it on shuffle, R.I.P Is the first song to come on. (/spana style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: #003399;" href=" watch?v=MJAj9cVKmRo%C2%A0heres" rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" watch?v=MJAj9cVKmRo heres" watch?v=MJAj9cVK.../a the song.) span style="font-size: 16px;"I smile and turn my music up to full volume. I don't really know where to go, so I just end up walking for a while before ending up at a small pond. it's frozen, "wow this is beautiful." I say out loud knowing no one was around to hear me anyways. I looked around for a little while longer before sitting under a tree near by, 'this place is peaceful.' I thought to myself smiling a little. I lean back against the tree listening to the song, singing to it slightly. br /br /emspan style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';""/span/span/em/spanemspan style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"span style="color: #000000;"What happened to the world I live in/spanbr /span style="color: #000000;"I guess it's too much to /spanspan style="color: #1c7dff !important;"a style="color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important;" href=" lyrics/cloe-beaudoin-rest-in-peace-lyrics_ #" rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" lyrics/cloe-beaudoin-rest-in-peace-lyrics_ #"understan/ad/span/span/span/embr /emspan style="font-size: 13pt;"span style="font-family: 'century gothic';"span style="color: #000000;"What have I done to deserve so much misery/spanbr /span style="color: #000000;"Don't ask me if I've lost it/spanbr /span style="color: #000000;"Cause you know I'm not insane/spanbr /span style="color: #000000;"Just a bit lost I swear/spanbr /br /span style="color: #000000;"You ripped my heart out/spanbr /span style="color: #000000;"How could you/spanbr /span style="color: #000000;"Have killed some girl without a clue/spanbr /span style="color: #000000;"Ripped my heart out/spanbr /span style="color: #000000;"I guess it's nothing new/spanbr /span style="color: #000000;"Cause I can't stand the pain/spanbr /span style="color: #000000;"I wish I could rest in peace/span/span/span/embr /br /p  
>div style="font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; font-family: 'MS Sans Serif', Geneva, sans-serif;"br br /div  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"With you tonight."spanbr /br /br /span style="font-size: 13pt;"( Jacks P.O.V ) /spanbr /br /span style="font-size: 13pt;"As I flew around the old pond witch my story starts I /spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"heard/spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;" something singing? No it can't be that. I slowly flew closer to the pond and a girl came into my view. I blinked almost doing a double take, landing on a tree near by. Amy? it can't be, I don't understand. Last time I saw her she was 8. she was a happy little girl. but now, now she looked so sad so alone. could this really be her? I haven't seen her for almost 9 years so even if it is her, she wouldn't still believe in me. Shes a teenager now. But still, I need to know what's wrong with her. What happened? /spanbr /br /span style="font-size: 13pt;"I slowly floated down from the tree I had been sitting in and walked up to her carefully. I could hear the music blaring in her headphones, but I could also see tears in her eyes. I don't understand why. As soon as I got closer to her she looked up at me. She seemed almost /spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"surprised/spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;", I was /spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"surprised/spanspan style="font-size: 13pt;" to was she really looking at me? br /br /"J-Jack?" She was looking at me. She could see me? Still? Oh no...what do I do...I just stand there shocked until I finally find the words to speak. "You, you can see me?" I asked and she nodded, I didn't understand after all these's years why would she still believe? /spanbr /br /p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"br br /br /br /br /br /p 


End file.
